Just Friends
by cherri-girl52
Summary: AU High School Fic: BV: Bulma and Yamcha have taken part in a competition between each other, to prove that they can be friends with a member of the opposite sex, and nothing more. Hard game for the both of them, whose 'friends' are not what they expected
1. The Challenge

Hey, this is my first High school fic, so, I hope ya like it, I worked real hard on it! So, get reading, and don't forget to review, to tell me what ya think!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters in this story, ok?

_Dear Diary,_

Tomorrow is the first day of my last year at Orange Star High. I'm really excited, this year will be a blast! I will make it a year I won't ever forget! I also can't wait to meet up with Juu, and Chi! I haven't seen them for weeks! Oh, and I wonder if there are any new people joining this year…… I hope so! I can't wait to meet them!

_I better get some rest though, I don't want to go to school tomorrow with bags……_

_B_

Bulma Briefs parked her silver jaguar into the school car park. She was early, but that was ok, it would give her time to get ready and meet her friends. She walked into the school, and down the hallways, her heels clicking as she walked. She wore an emerald green sleeveless Armani top, which was loose, yet fit all of her curves. She wore tight black Levi jeans and black strappy stilettos. Her hair was loose, held back casually by some Dior sunglasses. She reached the locker which had her name pinned to it.

She looked at the lockers beside her, the one to the right of her had no name, but the locker on the other side, read 'Juu-hachi Gero' _Yes _she thought _Next to my friends! But, The blank one? Oh! That must be for a new kid! Yay!What better a way to make new friends? _

On the other side of the blank locker, was a locker being used. The owner was covered by the door, but it was evident they were having trouble with something. She peeked around. She could just see the tip of a black spike sticking out from behind the door. 'Ahhh! GOKU!' She yelled, even though he was a locker away from her, and they seemed to be the only people in the school, this early in the morning.

Goku turned around, suddenly seeing his friend. 'Bulma!' She went over to him, giving him a hug. 'Haven't seen you in ages!' she said.

'Yeah, just neglect your oldest, and dearest friend….' He laughed.

'Sorry! I've been busy!' Which was true, as Bulma had the spent the holiday with her parents, cruising from island to island in the Caribbean, which, if you saw her now, you wouldn't be able to tell, since her skin colour was still milky white. She was soo busy, that she hadn't had any time to spend with Goku, her friend that she had known since kindergarten. She steeped back, looking at him. 'Wow! You've been working out!' she said, eyeing his muscles.

'Yeah,' he said, sheepishly, 'It's for Chi chi.'

'She's really lucky, you know! Now, what were you doing?' she said, only noticing then, the strips of sticky tape stuck to his shirt, jeans, and in his hair.

She went over to his locker, and looked inside. 'Awwwww……' was all she could say. Goku had been trying, and failing to stick up some photos of him and the rest of the gang on the door of his locker. It was evident, that he had been tangled up in the tape, and needed some help. She laughed, and got to work.

After she was done, she saw Juu-hachi-gou coming into the school, followed by her twin brother, Juu-nana-gou. He winked at her as he passed her, and all Bulma could do was laugh. He was such a flirt! Especially to Bulma, but then, most guys did that to her, but Juu-nana-gou even more so. Juu-hachi rolled her eyes at this, her brother drove her crazy at home, and now he was being stupid at school too!

Bulma ran over to her, giving her a huge hug. 'How was your summer?' she said, as she led Juu over to her locker. They began to chat for a while, with Goku, until Chi chi came.

By this time, the school was starting to fill up, and they had to yell to get the girl's attention. They went over to her, and gave her hugs, and began to ask her about her skiing holiday, in the Alps.

While Chi chi talked, Bulma began to load her things into her locker and begin pinning things up in the inside of her door. Chi left after a while, to go and speak to Goku, her boyfriend, whom she had been with for two years. They made such a sweet couple, Bulma thought. That reminded her, where was Yamcha, anyway?

Her question was answered for her, when she felt two strong hands wind themselves around her waist from behind, and she felt someone's head resting on her shoulder. She giggled and turned around. Yamcha stood there, a cheeky grin on his face, holding out his arms. 'Did ya miss me?' He said, as he hugged her.

'How could I, when I spent the whole summer on a cruise with you?' She smiled, but it was forced. She knew that today she should break up with him. He had driven her nuts all summer, as he would stare at girls from their boat, and she had also caught him downright cheating on her, but, he didn't know yet, so today, she would let him know, but she wouldn't tell him yet. Not out of the blue. She was going to wait until he saw somebody pretty, and stare, or wink at them. Because she knew he would.

She didn't have long to wait though, as Samantha came in, a pretty cheerleader in their year, with mid-length blonde hair. He smiled and winked at her, as she walked by, and she smiled back in return.

Now was Bulma's opportunity. She pulled out his grasp, and turned to face him. 'You know what Yamcha? You're dumped! I'm not stupid ya know! I know when you flirt with other girls, and even CHEAT on me! You piece of cheating crap!' she yelled, catching a few people's attention.

'What are you talking about?' he said nervously, 'And shush! People might hear you, hello? It's us, the most famous couple in Orange Star high, we don't fight in public!'

'I don't care, I want them all to know what an asshole you really are. All through the summer, I think you forgot that I was the smartest girl in this city! So you tried, unsuccessfully to date other girls, without me knowing, oh, and you also forgot that if you try to hit on one of my friends, I'm bound to know about it, right? Along with the rest of the school! Forget it Yamcha, We're through.'

She began to walk off, but his voice stopped her. 'Bulma…. I'm sorry. Really. I feel sooo bad now! Please, don't leave me.'

'Why? Yamcha, I bet, seriously, that you couldn't be JUST FRIENDS with a girl, you would try to go further, actually, I don't think you would be 'friends' in the first place! I bet you would see someone pretty and be like, 'Wanna go on a date?' I mean, did you actually KNOW any of your past girlfriends? Like, anything about them, what they like?

'I know what you like'

'No, apart from me.'

There was silence, as Yamcha thought about this. 'Ummm….'

'No. You don't. Actually, I don't think you are CAPABLE of doing that! Yeah! I BET you couldn't!'

'Huh! I could so!'

'Really, try it, then, for this year, you have to make friends with a girl, and you have to stay friends with her, and nothing more. Ok? Do you think you could do that?'

'What do I get out of it?'

'I don't know. Maybe….. I'll consider, talking you back.'

'OK! Only, if you do it too!'

'What?'

'Yeah! You have to do this too, and at the end of the year, the loser has to do a forfeit!'

'Fine! I can do that! Now, let's see, oh!' Bulma saw Christina, a beautiful cheerleader, with long, black, shiny hair. 'Yeah! You can be friends with Chrissi!'

'What! Her? You're evil! She's soo damn fit!'

Bulma laughed. 'Yeah, but not as much as me, huh?' she carried on laughing. Yamcha would suffer this year.

'Oh, and Yamcha? She's a friend of mine, so I'll know if you try to hit on her.'

'Fine! You can have, oh, that new guy that's coming here. He's joining today.'

'New guy?' She remembered Goku talking about that before, earlier in the morning Apparently, he was a friend of Goku's. So, any friend of Goku's was a friend of hers. It would be easy. 'Fine, I can do it!' She turned away. 'See ya, Yamcha!' She walked off, towards Chi and Juu. 'Well?' she looked at their raised eyebrows. 'What? It's just a game! It'll be fun! And plus, everybody wins, I get to beat Yamcha, and the other two, get two new friends!'

'It'll all end in tears.' Juu rolled her eyes, ever the purveyor of doom.

Chi chi smiled. 'You are soo crazy Bulma! But, good for you, for dumping Yamcha.'

'Yeah, he's a jerk'

Suddenly The vice principle, Mr Striter walked up the corridors, yelling: 'Who volunteers to befriend the new person, and show them around the school?'

Bulma rushed up to him. 'I will! Please?'

He smiled. 'Of course Miss Briefs, You are perfect for the job, the role model student.'

He led her into his office, and handed her the new guy's homework diary, and timetable.

She smiled, 'Thanks'

'Now you have to meet him in the entrance, he'll be there around 9:15. Ok? Good'

Bulma smiled and headed for the entrance. _Whoops!_ She thought as she waited there, She didn't know the guy's name. 'Oh never mind,' she thought.

She sat on the steps, watching the car park. She saw a car coming into the car park, and it parked in the spot next to her car. The guy got out, and stood up. He stared at her. 'Waiting for your boyfriend? I don't think he's coming!' He smirked.

She made a shocked face, but retorted, 'It's none of your business, and anyway, you're late for class, so hurry up.' She didn't recognise him in her year, he might be in a younger year, but he didn't look younger than her, he looked the same age as her. Wait, he wasn't? No!

I don't have a class right away, and, incase ya didn't know, I'm not from here, so, I think you should be in class, so, go back to your studies, Aoi.

'Blue? BLUE!'

'Yeah, I don't know if you noticed, but that's the colour of your hair.'

She glared at him. I'm supposed to be taking you around, new kid, so hurry up and get up here!' She said impatiently. Wait, she was supposed to be his friend, that was such a bad start! She smiled at him, as he came closer. 'Here you go, your things.' She said, as she handed him the homework diary and timetable. She smiled again, and he wondered what had changed her attitude. He looked at her, 'What's up with you? You're acting weird.'

Inside, she fumed. 'I'm being nice, after, all, I'm gonna be taking you around the school.'

'What? I'm stuck with you! Yeah, this is gonna be a lovely last year, no offence, Aoi.'

Oooohhhhhh! He really knew how to get under her skin, even though, looking at him properly, he was actually, really fit. Mmmmmm…. She thought. EEEWWWWW! No! He was a jerk, already! And she had to be his friend. 'Come on, I'll show you around.'

He said nothing, but followed anyway,

_Great,_ she said to herself. _Yamcha is going to have trouble to stop himself from being more than friends with Chris, and she was going to have problems, actually getting this guy to be her friend! Yeah, this was going to be a VERY interesting last year._

Ooooooh! Just who IS that guy? And what about Yamcha, funny game to play, ne? heh, well, review now please! I want to know what y'all think of this fic!

Cherri-girl52


	2. His name is ?

I hope you liked the last chapter, because, here's another one! Let me know what you think, by reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or any of the characters in this story.

_Dear Diary,_

_OMG, today we start school again! WOW! Last year! I wonder what will happen? I hope B dumps Yamcha, I know how bad he is, I just hope she can see that too. I know that me and Goku will do just fine! We've been together 2 years already! I know he won't leave me, for anyone!_

_C_

"And last of all, is our form room. It's ok, we are only here for twenty minutes each morning, so, you'll find ways to keep yourself occupied."

She opened the door, and let guy, and herself, in. She went to her place, in between Juu and chi, whilst the newbie strolled up to the teacher's desk.

"Is that your 'friend?'" Juu asked, staring at the back, of the new guy.

"Yeah,"

"He soo Fucking fit! Woah!"

Bulma stared at him. Yeah, Juu was kinda right. He was tall, and muscular, with great, athletic legs, and had dark, tanned skin. His dark hair stood up, like a huge, black flame. His hands were casually placed in his black, baggy jeans' pockets. His black shirt sat perfectly on him, and a smirk adorned his face. Yeah, He was hot, but what was worse, he knew it.

Anyway, why should she be thinking about that? He was only her friend. Well, not even that. She sighed, and turned back to hr friends.

"B, what have you gotten yourself into? With him? I mean, will you be able to stop yourself from being more, you know?" Chi chi said, shaking her head.

"Yes, of course! I'm going to win this! Oh, and nobody tell that guy about this competition. Knowing him, he'll only make it harder for me."

They both nodded their heads, "Wait, you don't even know his name? Well, that's a good start!" Juu scoffed.

"Whoops! I guess it never came up. I don't know his, and he doesn't know mine."

"Oooohh! How ROMANTIC!' Chi giggled.

She squealed afterwards, as she got a sharp knock on the head with her textbook.

"No way! Do you even know what he's like? Man! He's such, an arrogant, cocky guy, who thinks he's a gift to womankind!"

"Well, never mind, oh! He's coming here now!"

Suddenly, Juu got up, and went to sit on the other side of Chi chi, leaving the space next to Bulma, free. Bulma glared at the two, but was grateful, as she could have time to 'bond' with the guy, what ever his name was….

"Over here!" Chi chi called to him, pointing to the space next to Bulma.

He went over to the seat, dumping his things on the table.

"Aoi." He said. "Who are your two friends?"

"Um. That's Chi chi, and that's Juu-hachigou"

She said, pointing to each friend in turn.

"Nice to meet you." He said, smirking.

Bulma turned to him. "So… I never got to know your name."

"So?"

"What is it?"

"You tell me"

"How bout, Asshole!"

She got poke in the back from behind. Obviously, Juu and Chi were listening.

"Hmmm… Nice. Suits me, doesn't it? I can just tell what yours is, Aoi"

"Oh? And what is that?"

"Bitch"

He smirked at her shocked expression.

"Anyway," she said, moving away from that topic, "If you wont tell me your name, tell me at least a bit about yourself. Like, where you're from?"

"Around."

She fumed. "So…what were you like in your old school? Do you play sports?"

"Yeah. I was the star of the football team."

"Really?"

"Can't you tell already?" he said, causing her to stare at his muscular arms, and well-built chest.

"No….." she lied.

"Hmph. So, what are you?"

She smiled. "I am captain of the cheerleading team!"

"Wow." He said sarcastically.

"Well, ya can't get any better than that, can you?"

He didn't reply, and she knew she was right.

"So, what position do you play?"

"Quarterback."

"Hhmm….. That position's taken.

"By who?"

"Yamcha, the leading jock, and my.."

She trailed off, not thinking it was necessary to tell him about Yamcha. Her ex wasn't worth it."

"Your what?" The guy's eyes looked to her, making eye contact properly, which he didn't do often.

"My ex, since this morning."

"Hmmmm….. whatever So, where is the football field again? Take me there at break"

"Sure, wait, what do you have before then?" She picked up his timetable, and studied it.

"Cool! You'll have basically all of your subjects with either me, Chi, Juu, Krillen, or Goku!"

"Goku?"

"Yeah, you know him, don't you?"

"Yeah, he goes here?"

"Yeah, I thought you knew that, since HE knew that you were coming here."

"I told him where I was going, but I didn't ask what school he went to."

"Well, cool, at least there is somebody here you know"

"Hmmmm"

"Anyway, I'm not in the same class you have before break, but I'll meet you by our lockers, since they are next to teach other."

Vegeta scowled at this, "Whatever"

Suddenly the bell went, and everyone got up. She went for the door, followed by Chi. "Hey!" She called to the guy. What the hell is his name?

Juu walked up to them. "His name is Vegeta."

"NANI!" How do you know?" Bulma asked.

"I asked him. Easy."

Bulma nearly fell over, anime style, but, she was too cool for that.

'Vegeta' was standing by the door, smirking at her. "You could have asked, Aoi."

She fumed. He was sooo……. Annoying! "You have English with Juu now, and don't forget to wait by our lockers!" she called to Vegeta.

She sighed. He was……. She didn't know how to describe him. But she did know, that she would have to work harder, if she wanted to be his friend. She turned to Chi. "Hey! where was Goku just now? He wasn't in the form room, and neither was Krillen. He hasn't shown up all day."

"They skipped form time, to go grab a bite at Joe's"

"Ahhh……." Come on, let's go, I don't want to be late."

She and her friend left, for their next lesson. It was geography, with Yamcha. Yippee.

Did you like that chapter? Well, review if you did, and…. review if you didn't! and explain why, I need to know!

OH! And also, there is a Halloween ball coming up, in the story, so I would like some ideas for costumes, please! State your ideas in your reviews! Bye!

CherriGirl52


	3. Diaries!

Hiya! I'm really sorry for the really late lateness of this chapter... My computer wouldn't work. Grr. Soz!

Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters in this story.

_Dear Diary,_

_Tomorrow is the first day of the last year of our school. Like, who cares? #17 will mess it up, I know he will. It's like his thing. Recking my life, yeah, it's the sole purpose of his, his raison d'être. Arrrghhh! Today, he stole my straighteners, and sold them to the old lady that lives a couple of streets away. Who knows what she'll do to them. And everytime I ask for them back, she threatens to call the police and say I'm attacking her. Pft! Yeah right!_

_#17 will pay! I WILL gtemy own back, I just don't know how._

_Juu_

She and Chi chi entered the room and headed for their usual seats at the back of the classroom. But they were taken by Yamcha and his mates from football. Bulma growled as they whistled and hooted, so the two settled for the row in front. BIG mistake.

As Bulma was getting out her things, she felt a head rest on her shoulder from behind. She shrugged it off, and carried on getting out her books. Suddenly she felt a voice whisper in her ear,

"Boo."

"Go away Yamcha." She said, not even bothering to turn around.

"So, have you met you're 'friend' yet?"

"Yes I have. And you know what?" she said, turning to face him. "He's gonna take your place in football."

Yamcha looked at her. "I'd like to see him try!" he scoffed, and his friends made noises of agreement.

"Just you wait and see, Yamcha. And anyway, have you hit on Chrissi yet?"

"No, I'm gonna win this!"

"I'd like to see you try!" She said, mimicking him, and Chi chi mimicked grunts of agreement. The girls laughed and turned away.

Suddenly the teacher entered, signalling for silence. "Everyone, the principle wants a word with the whole year, so will you all squish up to allow room for the other classes who are going to stay here for a minute, to hear what the principle has to say."

As if on cue, the door opened, and the other classes filled into the room.

Bulma, spotting Juu and Vegeta called out to them, "Juu! VEGETA! Over here!" She called, adding emphasis to the word Vegeta.

Juu made her way to the pair, with Vegeta closely behind. They took their places next to Bulma, with Juu and Chi chi on thte outside.

They spotted Goku and Krillen catching the end of the line, into the room.

Chi chi gave them a 'And jut where have you been?' face, and the two smiled, nervously. They looked around the room, but all the seats were taken. They stood by the door, next to a group of goths. 'Er.. hi?' Goku said to them, trying to be friendly.

They stared at him, and carried on staring blanky into space, and listening to their heavy metal rock music.

The Principle came striding in, carrying two big boxes, the contents of which, were a mystery to the students.

"These," he said, immediately quietening the room, "Are a new project we are going to try out, for those in their final year here, only."

He opened the boxes, and lifted something out. It was a type of book, with a minature lock on the front.

"They are diaries, and we want all of you to keep one, and record all of your thoughts, and emotions, and normal everyday goings-on in these. So that at the end of the year, you can look back on them, and laugh at how funny your year went."

He looked, around at the blank faces. "Also, may I remind you that NO OTHER PERSON MAY LOOK IN YOUR DIARY. It is yours to keep, and only you can see it, so, please, do not cause any trouble by stealing other people's diaries."

He began to hand them out, asking a few people to help him. Once everyone had one in their hands, he looked up at them again. "Any questions?"

There was a show of hands. He sighed, "Okay, Miss Gero?"

"Sir, I already keep a diary, and so do a lot of people here, do I have to write in this book?"

"Yes, you do. Mr. Ouji?"

"What if I don't want to write in my book?"

"It's a diary, and yes, all of you are expected to write in this diary, and, although the teachers cannot see what you have written, we will find a way to keep track of your writing. Anyone else?"

No one raised their hands. Apparantly, their question had already been answered.

"Okay, you may go back to your lessons, goodbye, and enjoy your day." He smiled, and walked off.

The classes began to leave. "Remember, break." Vegeta said, as he walked past.

"Oh, I'm not sure, I do have a BAD MEMORY.." she called out.

He glared at her, from the door, and left, with Juu.

"Tut, tut, Bulma, that's not anyway to treat your, FRIEND..."

"Shut up, Yamcha she said, without even turning around, she ignored him all throughout the lesson, proud at her ability to block out the sound of his incessant rambling...

Break:

Bulma waited outside the english classroom, for Vegeta, but there was no sign of him. She asked everyone, but they had not seen him. Fuming, she walked over to the Sports department, only to find, Vegeta himself, striding out through the doors, with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Aoi," he said as he saw her.

She fumed, what a jerk! "You horrible... You know, I don't know what your problem is, you'resuch a stuck up... arrrgh! I hate you! How can you just, Waste. My. Time?"

"Quite easily, actually," he said, his smirk even wider.

Growling, she turned on her heel, and walked off. "You can find your own way back!" she called, to him, glad to be away from the person who was mean to be her friend...

Another chapter, and I apologise again, for the lateness...

I'm still waiting for some more reviews, with ideas on what the characters should wear for the halloween party...

Review!

Cherri-girl


End file.
